Mortal Danger to Pure Lust
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: For Basil and Olivia Baker, there comes a time when even the most dangerous situations can really have certain strange, but surprisingly satisfying affect. * yeah not the best summary.rated M for strong language violence and sexual content*


_**Disclaimer: Basil, Olivia, and Mrs. Judson are property of Eve Titus and the Disney Corporation. **_

_**Author's Note: All right my mind is officially in the gutter once again. I swear, I will probably be known, as the one person in all the world to corrupt not only mine, but everyone else's memorable childhood. I've been debating about this for a while now and finally decided to write this one shot. This is a mini story for my main Great Mouse Detective story, which is also the sequel to "A New Beginning" called, "A Shadow of the Past". I hope you enjoy.**_

_I also want to thank Brinatello for looking over this. I've made the offer for giving her permission to kill me and the offer still stands. _

_**

* * *

**_

_The story…_

_One cold November night, Basil and Olivia investigate the whereabouts of a horrendous group of murderers known to inhabit the East end of London. After leaving their home on Baker Street, they venture off in high hopes of finding anything that would end these horrible murders. __Their two year-old daughter was left in the care of their landlady, Mrs. Judson._

_While searching the dangerous areas, they soon hear the sounds of blood curdling screams and drunken laughter one hundred yards away from them. As they go to see about the commotion, they spot five muscular mice standing over a freshly mutilated body. _

_While hiding safely away from the gang, the couple begin to come up with a plan to take out these idiotic but bloodthirsty mice once and for all. When finally coming up with a reasonable plan, they take action. Unfortunately, they fail to notice that there were more of these deadly assassins lurking nearby... _

"Olivia, run!" Basil shouted as more mice began to run towards them.

Almost unable to escape the clutches of one murderer with dark fur, Olivia quickly grabbed an empty gin bottle and bashed it over the mouse's head. Making sure that no one else got to her, Basil whipped out his revolver and began shooting the mice that emerged from every corner of the dark ally. As Olivia ran passed him, he shot a few more times before sprinting after her.

They knew running back to Baker Street would not be the smartest thing to do since they refused to put their child in danger. Instead, they ran towards a block of abandoned flats that no human or rodent would dare dwell in. This was due to the fact that these particular flats were damaged by a fire almost three months earlier and were unstable. However, Basil and Olivia did not want to chance the risk of being killed by any of the angered mice gaining up on them.

"Get in," Basil whispered as he guided his wife into the dark building. He quickly followed behind her just as the large shadows of their pursuers began to grow. Without making any noisy movements, Basil gripped Olivia's hand and the two ventured further into the depths of the flat, dodging large pieces that happened to fall. As the voices of the mice grew louder, the couple ceased, making sure they were not spotted.

"Where are they?" Raphael, the leader of their gang demanded while he gripped his bloodied switchblade even tighter.

"I saw them heading this way," Joshua, the youngest member, answered as he pointed in the precise building Basil and Olivia had entered.

"Are you sure? That damn detective ain't going to live to report us to the police."

When Basil heard this, he turned towards Olivia; whom shared the same frightened expression he did.

'Keep going,' he mouthed as he gripped her hand once again.

As the mice stormed into the falling building, Basil attempted to quicken their pace without being noticed. His heart raced, when they seemed to catch up with them.

"There they are!" Another mouse shouted, aiming his revolver at the startled detective.

Basil pushed Olivia forward just as a shot was fired. He could feel the bullet strike his arm, but luckily for him it was a mere graze. Not daring to worry about his wound, he ushered Olivia on. While doing so, the floor below them collapsed, taking them down with it. As several mice ran ahead, they spotted the two bodies lying partially covered within the rubble.

"Are they dead?" the leader asked.

"Must be, there's no way they could have survived that," Joshua replied.

"To hell with them! Let's get out of here before this place collapses on us."

Carefully watching their step, the mice walked out into the cold London air once again, ready to create more havoc upon other innocent lives.

* * *

It was two hours later when the loud tolls of Big Ben brought Basil back to consciousness. Groaning loudly, he slowly got to his knees and rubbed the back of his neck. To his amazement, the fall that should have killed him, did not.

"Olivia?" Basil softly called out to her. No answer was heard. Looking around the rubble, he spotted her several feet away from him. "Olivia!" he yelled as he rushed towards her. Taking her into his arms, he gently began shaking her. "Darling, please wake up." After a minute or so, Olivia began to respond and her eyes slowly opened.

"Basil?" she asked, her vision still hazy.

"Oh, thank God," he sighed with relief and held her close, tenderly kissing her forehead. He could see it was bleeding a little. "Are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Is anything broken?"

"No," she replied as she slowly sat up. "Wha-what happened? Where are we?"

"The main floor collapsed. It seems as if we are in the cellar," Basil calmly answered while keeping Olivia steady.

"Is there any way out?" she asked, scanning the dreary room.

"Possibly, though I do not think we should chance it tonight."

Olivia gave Basil a look of panic. "Do you think they'll be lurking about?"

"I'm not sure. They probably presume us dead," Basil stated as he glanced at the hole from where they fell. "The real question is, if their presumption stands incorrect, what chance do we have if they spot us?"

"True, but Basil, you're not suggesting we remain here tonight, are you?"

"Darling, it seems we don't have much of a choice, unless you want to take the risk of them finding us alive."

Olivia could not answer that and instead went back to scanning the room. Pieces of the ceiling and wooden beams were falling from all over. She began to feel quite apprehensive about her husband's judgment. Her main concern was not the ravenous gang of mice that were after them, it was she and Basil not living to see the light of day if the flat collapsed in their sleep. That is, if either of them would be able to sleep.

"I'm sure we can find some place in here that is stable," Basil reassured Olivia, almost as if he could sense what she was thinking.

Glancing up at Basil once more, Olivia simply nodded. It was that precise moment that another chunk of the ceiling fell, landing mere inches from them. Startled, Basil carefully brought Olivia to her feet. "Let's get out of here, before we are buried alive." Olivia nodded in response as they made their way out.

* * *

It was roughly forty-five minutes later when the couple stumbled upon what once appeared to be the master bedroom. Not much damage was done, except for a few cracks in the walls. Being extra cautious, Basil carefully scanned the large room. Once he was completely satisfied, he took Olivia's hand and ushered her towards the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. When both reached the top of the bed, Olivia instantly began to wince as she gripped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Basil asked with deep concern.

"It's nothing, just my shoulder," she calmly replied.

"Here, let me take a look."

"Basil, seriously, I'm fine-" she attempted to protest.

"Olivia, do not argue with me," he exclaimed sternly.

Olivia sighed in defeat as they made their way towards two pillows that leaned y against the bed frame. Sitting her down, Basil began to undo the back of her dress. Even though she was married to him, she still glanced at him with great confusion.

"What?" Basil asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, my dear, I cannot see the damage unless I undo this, now can't I?"

Not answering, she allowed him to continue. Carefully slipping her arms out of the sleeves and moving her hair to one side, Basil began to examine her shoulder as well as he could.

With the minimal amount of light he had, Basil carefully examined her right shoulder. "Hmm, I don't see any bleeding, only minor scraps from the fall." Pressing his hand against it, he added "And it doesn't look as if you have dislocated it."

"No, it's just stiff," Olivia quietly commented as she felt Basil continue to examine her shoulder.

"Oh, is that all?" he questioned as he removed his Inverness coat and Norfolk jacket, then sat down behind her. "Here, lean towards me."

When she did so, Basil began to massage her shoulders. Immediately, Olivia closed her eyes. His touch slowly began to stimulate her and within minutes, low moans slipped from her soft lips.

Basil caught on after a while, for it was then he too heard her sounds of pleasure, and it began to arouse him. He ceased while his jade-coloured eyes glanced down to see his hands resting on the sides of her smooth arms.

A few moments had passed before Basil slowly began to massage her shoulders once more. Olivia's moans instantly started up again, only this time became a bit louder. Continuing his gesture, he inched his way towards her plump, delicate breasts. Within seconds, Olivia's heart began to beat rapidly.

The gentle touches practically electrified Olivia as her breathing became laboured. Leaning into Basil more, his hands quickly brushed over her chest. This sudden touch caused her to whimper slightly. Edging him on, Basil brought himself forward a little and gently kissed the crook of her neck. The aroused sensation caused Olivia's body to burn up, almost like a furnace. Her moans eradicated and her need to feel more of him was soon in demand. Leaning her head back, her lips easily caught his. To Basil, they were like satin against his own.

As the kiss grew deeper, Basil felt Olivia take his hand. Instantly, he could feel his hand being dragged further down her body. He got the hint when he left his wife's lips and moved back slightly. An idea struck Basil as he delicately took her chin to look into her eyes.

"Lie down," he said seductively, shaking his head as Olivia began to lie on her back. "Other way."

Before Olivia did so, she stood up to remove the rest of her maroon coloured dress. As it gently fell to the ground, Basil could not help but gawk at the sight in front of him. He felt like his breath was taken away from him while he watched her lay back down. For a brief moment, Basil could not help but look her over. The slender curves of her hips looked so perfect and inviting as his hands mildly gripped them. His heart raced when he slowly began to massage her back.

With each long stroke of his hands, Olivia would moan a bit louder. Basil watched as her small hands tightly gripped the pillow. While continuing his gesture with one hand, Basil began to unbutton his waistcoat and white button-up shirt with the other. This mild lack of attention caused Olivia to promptly flip over and roughly pull him down before he had a chance to undo that last several buttons on his shirt. Basil's lips connected with hers in a heated kiss. A moment later, he softly began to moan as Olivia lightly began to feel her way down his exposed chest. One by one, she unbuttoned the last of the buttons. Without leaving her lips, Basil managed to wiggle his way out of his waistcoat and shirt. Once completely removed, Olivia straddled her husband and brushed her hands over his furry chest.

"Basil...please...," she managed to say while she sprawled herself upon him more.

Leaving her lips, Basil sat up and began to undo his belt and unbutton his navy blue trousers. Before he could remove them, Olivia snatched one of his hands and pressed it against her right breast. However, his intention of continuing with the same gesture from earlier was a bit different; he had something else in mind. He began to massage her breast and almost on cue, soft whimpers of pleasure slipped from her quivering lips.

Gently, without ceasing, Basil lowered his head down and passionately kissed her. Slowly, his kisses traveled down across her throat and to her collarbone. Olivia then moaned loudly as she felt Basil's tongue slide down to her succulent breasts. Removing his hand, he teased her to some extent while his tongue circled her tightened nipple. This feeling of pure bliss caused Olivia to arch her back while she let out a loud groan. Seconds later, she felt Basil begin to suck on her breast while his hand ventured lower.

Without hesitation, Basil tenderly glided his two fingers over her moist center. So as not to scream in absolute pleasure, Olivia bit her lip and gripped the sheets once more. However, this didn't stop muffled wails from being heard. After a moment or so later, Olivia screamed out in intense contentment as she felt Basil's two fingers slowly slide deep into her. Her nails dug into the white cotton sheets as he began to move his fingers in and out. This movement caused Olivia to arch her back yet again.

What seemed like an eternity, Basil finally pulled his two fingers out and caught Olivia's lips. It was then that he could feel himself stiffen as he too began to sigh with satisfaction. He needed to take her, to feel her. As if Olivia was reading his thoughts, she gently pushed Basil off her. This confused his for a moment, that is, until she pointed down.

Basil got the message and stood up to remove his trousers. Olivia watched with such bliss as the forbidden part of his body was soon revealed. When he was completely rid of all his clothing, Olivia held a hand out to him. Taking it, he lifted her to her feet as they met in another loving kiss. While Basil held her tightly to him, she could feel his erected member against her. The urgent need caused her to moan in his kiss.

"Basil...take me," Olivia pleaded between their lustful kisses, pressing him as closely to her as she possibly could.

"Can't wait, can you?" Basil asked with a breathy chuckle. Olivia's only response was a small nod.

"Please," she begged once more while her hands moved smoothly across his broad chest, "I want to feel you...now."

His green eyes met sky blue ones as Basil motioned for Olivia to lie back down. Once he positioned himself on top of her, he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. Looking back into her eyes, Olivia nodded. Taking a deep breath, Basil carefully penetrated her. Releasing a deep and powerful moan, brow furrowed as he began to thrust. At first, Basil took it nice and slow as he drove deep into her. With each move of his hips, Olivia let out a long moan. Her fingers brushed his chest as her eyes rolled back from absolute satisfaction. Basil's heart nearly stopped while he watched her lick her juicy lips. He needed to taste those lips.

Bringing her leg down, Basil lifted her up, taking her into his strong arms. Not missing a beat, their lips met in a passionate kiss. The heat of their bodies vented off one another as their need to become closer was in high demand. Basil held her tighter, her breasts against his chest, the beat of their hearts pounding. Not once did he remove himself from her.

Within their kiss, Olivia softly began licking the bottom of Basil's lips. She wanted in and she would not take 'no' for an answer. No vacillation, he accepted. Instantly, their tongues lashed out to each other. The need for dominance was at an all-time high. All too easily, Olivia was soon given the commanding role once Basil switched their position.

Sweat began to trickle its way down her neck as she began to move her hips. Minute after minute the animal in her gradually began to surface. The sudden change in her pace caused Basil to hiss as he gripped her hips. However, she removed them as quickly as they had come. She wanted to be in control and he was not going to stop her. Pinning Basil's hands down, she arched her back slightly. The powerful sensation caused her to moan loudly almost like a scream of ecstasy.

For the first time, that sensation, that lustful rapture they both felt for one another seemed to heighten tenfold. After their daughter was born, like every young couple, they got back into the rhythm of their sexual relationship. They could both feel it becoming more intense each time. However, this was the strongest they have ever felt. And for them, it seemed to come from out of nowhere. Basil let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around him. His breathing became more strained while he felt her plunge wildly. As much as it shocked and amazed him, he couldn't help admitting to himself that he was enjoying it, not that he ever hasn't before.

After two more minutes of satisfying torture, Basil managed to break his hands away and pulled Olivia towards him while he sat up slightly. They immediately met in a heated kiss as their tongues fought once more. Alas, this time Basil was not willing to give her a chance. He growled deeply as he felt Olivia's fingers forcefully slither down his back. All thoughts of any reason completely vanished. All that seemed to matter was to dominate and satisfy. And so far, both were being fulfilled in the most animalistic ways.

Olivia suddenly gasped as she felt herself being lifted into the air and then slammed against the oak bed frame. She wrapped her arms tightly around Basil's neck as he forcefully began to shove harder and deeper. To keep both of them steady, Basil kept hold of Olivia's legs while he pushed them tighter against the frame.

"Oh God, Olivia," Basil managed to say as sweat formed on his brow and slowly rolled down his face.

Olivia's deep moans turned into quick gasps and screams. The feel of Basil's body against hers drove her wild. Her need to release grew stronger as she screamed once more, which too urged her partner on more. Her entire body stiffened while she buried her face into the crook of Basil's neck. Olivia finally climaxed seconds later, and although she has reached her peak, it didn't mean that her husband had done the same.

The instant constriction caused Basil to release another powerful moan. Feeling as if he were about to collapse, he ceased only to set both of them down on the ground. Once he placed Olivia on the bed, he took both of her legs and set them on his shoulders. He then grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"Keep your eyes open," he demanded through his teeth when he saw her doing so.

A small tear fell from the corner of Olivia's eye as she stared at Basil. She continued her lustful gasps as he thrust wildly, his own moans turning into quick gasps as well. Within minutes of struggling, Olivia was finally able to break from Basil's tight grasp. When being able to do so, his hands quickly gripped her waist while she placed hers on his arms. At long last, Basil let out a final moan as he released. The warm sensation caused Olivia to orgasm as well. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled out as he then collapsed on his back. Like an instant reaction, Olivia moved alongside him, lowering her head onto his chest. She could hear the rapid beats of his heart gradually slowing down.

The sweat from their bodies glistened by the light of the moon piercing through the large window. As their breathing gradually returned to normal, they held each other tight while Basil gently brushed his fingers through Olivia's hair.

"Well, this turned out to be an interesting night, hasn't it?" Basil quietly asked, glancing down to meet his wife's gaze.

"It sure has," she replied, her breathing still scarcely heavy. "To think how much being in danger can affect an individual."

"Mmmhmm, but you have to admit, it was worth it."

"Oh yeah," Olivia began as they met in another sensual kiss, "it was worth it. Just don't expect it again anytime soon." Basil chuckled lightly while he covered themselves with the large sheet that surrounded them.

"Saving it for a rainy day?" he questioned.

"I guess you can say that."

Smiling softly, Basil held Olivia close as he kissed her head. Within minutes, they both drifted off into a deep slumber, waiting for what new intriguing adventures would come their way.

* * *

_And it over! Well, whether you are a supporter of this pairing or not, I still hope you enjoyed it. I have to say that even though this was a mature story, it was very fun to write. As mentioned, for almost five months, I've been debating whether to write the one-shot or not due to some strange reason of being jumped by flamers saying that I've raped, burned, and corrupted their childhood. Hey, this movie was part of my childhood as well. Please no harsh criticism, I don't handle it well from people I don't know. As always, R&R!_


End file.
